


Sanity Begins at Home

by pollybywater



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollybywater/pseuds/pollybywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This slice-of-life fic is a sequel to ‘Contagious Insanity’</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sanity Begins at Home

**Author's Note:**

> This slice-of-life fic is a sequel to ‘Contagious Insanity’

It had surprised Walter – and amused him – to learn that Alex Krycek could cook. Walter’s amusement lay in the way Alex did it, like going to war; recipe at hand, ingredients set out in meticulous order of appearance, and measured with an assassin’s precision. Their kitchen – which was very much Alex’s kitchen when Alex was cooking – was ruthlessly cleaned as Alex went along. Meals were presented with a chef’s flair; so beautifully arranged they were worthy of magazine covers, everything tasting as good as it looked.

When Fox Mulder found out he’d fallen in the floor laughing, looked at Alex, and said “You never cooked a damned thing in your life, did you, Krycek?” to which Krycek sniffed and replied that he could read how, god damn it, and so what.

“What can you cook besides spaghetti and chili?” Alex had asked Mulder with a smirk.

Mulder had thrown a pillow at him. That was about as violent as Mulder and Krycek got since Mulder had discovered that a man who loves your kid like his own is impossible to hate.

Alex had challenged Mulder in July to cook something new once a week that wasn’t barbecued.

Dana was enjoying the results.

And Alex was enjoying his life and enjoying Walter. For a year to the day this morning, Alex had thrown himself into what he wryly termed ‘civilization’. Not that he’d been born in a barn, he occasionally pointed out when he wanted to remind Walter that some of this so-called ‘normal life’ stuff was new to him. Like waking up in the same bed every day, for one thing, and looking forward to it.

It had taken Walter the week between the previous Christmas and last New Year’s to convince Alex that Alex couldn’t sleep anywhere else, ever. Walter Skinner was a determined man when he decided how something was going to be and he wanted Alex with him.

The night he’d had to forcibly restrain Alex from leaving had been a particularly good one, he thought fondly, remembering a fucked out Alex Krycek quivering beneath him with the aftershocks of an orgasm that had stunned him silent; Walter had blown him and then fucked him into oblivion.

They hadn’t been inseparable. There had been a few legitimate business trips in the twelve months since that week, but his and Alex’s time together was meshing smoothly since Walter elected to semi-retire. He instructed at Quantico part-time and often went with Alex on the private security consultant calls that Alex occasionally took from “friends in the business, Walt, just casual. If I heard of a job I couldn’t handle I’d refer it, too. Life’s easier since we all stopped trying to whack each other.”

Walter and Alex lived a quiet life in a quiet suburb and word on the street was that anyone who messed with either of them – or the Mulders – was a dead man walking,

Walter allowed himself to appreciate that, too.

He leaned against the kitchen door and crossed his arms over his tee-shirted chest, watching his wild man cook. Given everything else, he should have realized that Alex would lose his mind over Christmas dinner.

In black jeans and a black tee indicative of his mood, Alex appeared to be fisting a naked turkey, and Walter felt his eyebrow go up.

Not only was it their one-year anniversary, but Alex had been convinced – by none other than Fox Mulder – that it was his and Walter’s turn to play host for the big meal. So, they were expecting not only the three Mulders, but also Dana’s mother Maggie, whom they’d managed to dodge at Thanksgiving by a matter of hours despite all of Dana’s best efforts.

Alex had faked a last-minute business trip, taken Walter with him out of town, and later swore innocently to Dana’s face that he was really sorry he missed meeting her mom ... hence Maggie Scully’s anticipated presence at their home for Christmas dinner.

“But that was the deal, Alex,” he’d been informed by a blue-eyed personification of granite.

Alex had caved, of course, and he caved, now, finally driven to ask what Walter wanted. He looked over his shoulder, green eyes faintly troubled.

“Walter-?"

“I’m not getting in your way, Alex, and I’m not offering to help, so don’t worry. I know you want to do it, that it’s important to you.”

Alex put the turkey in a roasting pan and washed his hands thoroughly.

“Christ, I’ve been a bitch this week, haven’t I? I’m so sorry.” He dried his hands and walked into Walter’s ready embrace. “Walt, I’m freaking out. I don’t want to look into that woman’s eyes and see- and I’m- I’d give anything to go back in time and undo some stuff, you know? I wish I’d shot Cardinale first. I’ve hated myself for not-“

“Alex, enough. Yes, you’re freaking out, babe. Come on. She’ll forgive you for Will’s sake just like the rest of us did and then she’ll forgive you for your sake and for her own, because she’ll see the good man who was caught in a horrible situation. She knows more than you think. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t help that your sister Joanne is coming,” Alex admitted into the side of Walter’s neck.

“I would expect we’re spending either New Year’s or next Christmas in Texas, sweetheart.”

“Oh, shit. Not New Year’s...” Alex whined, and Walter knew without looking that he’d be pouting as well.

He loved to kiss that pout.

“Mmm. You have plans?”

“You do, Walt. I know you.”

“Uh huh?” Walter turned them both around, putting Alex up against the kitchen wall. “Maybe I have plans for right now, too.” He rubbed his hardening cock up against Alex’s sweet, round ass and groaned luxuriously in pleasure. One hand cupped the firming bulge above Alex’s thighs while the other pulled Alex back against him.

“God, yeah, Walter, you feel good, but if you make me ruin the turkey I may have some kind of breakdown,” Alex predicted. “Happy anniversary.”

Walter hugged him, laughing at that gloomy tone.

“It’ll be okay,” he said again and waited until Alex turned before holding him face to face. Alex fit him perfectly; Walter took regular notice, giving Alex a lazy appreciative grind.

“We’re having an early dinner for Will’s sake. They’ll eventually leave and we’ll celebrate our anniversary. Wasn’t it nice of Dana to offer Joanne her guest room since we don’t have one? You can thank me for that later,” Walter gave Alex a self-satisfied leer. “See? Plans.”

“Thank God. I want to be alone with you tonight,” Alex said, burying his face in the side of Walter’s neck.

“You want me night and day, boy.”

Walter felt Alex smile. That nickname had become an ongoing joke between them, having long since lost its sting for Alex.

“You’re right about that, old man.” Alex straightened, a happier calm in those deep green eyes. “How much time have you got after I put the turkey in the oven?”

“Kickoff’s at ten,” Walter said equably and Alex laughed.

“Give me five minutes.”

Walter would give Alex forever.

  
***

End  
8 Dec 05


End file.
